This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Alternators are widely used electrical generators for converting mechanical energy to electrical energy in the form of alternating current. While existing alternators are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. For example, alternators include diodes that may run hot in certain areas due to increased heat from an outside source, or higher inlet cooling temperatures. Such hot diodes and other alternator hot spots may undesirably decrease alternator performance. The present disclosure advantageously provides for an improved heat sink assembly for cooling such hot spots.